Demon Guardians Unexpected Confessions
by MewMewYaoiStar
Summary: WARNING: Yaoi, rated T for further chapters.The Demon Guardians are enjoying a nice break in the sunny tourist mobbed city of Paris. But someone on the team has a confession to make...KaminaXDanny, KaminaXMinuki, KaminaXLuther and some other hints.
1. Unexpected Confessions

Demon Guardians is (c) Warattari Panini, a collaboration manga drawn by me and written by Nicola Goodman.  
The first series is nearing completion, and we have the second season planned out, which is when this story is taking place.  
Please note that if you haven't read the manga, you might be getting a little confused by what's going on.  
You don't need to have read it to understand this story but it helps. Here is where you can read it: .com/gallery/#Demon-Guardians-volume1  
Please enjoy the story; I welcome constructive critiscm and reviews!~

* * *

Demon Guardians

"So Minuki-chan, what's your opinion?"  
Minuki looked up from her ice cream float briefly, having completely missed Naminé's comment.  
"Sorry, what?"  
"Honestly!" her friend sighed good naturedly, rolling her eyes up to the golden sun that shone graciously over them.  
"I was talking about those two," she said, waving her hand at the two boys who were chatting by the water fountain. The taller boy, with dark blue hair, was her childhood friend and secret love. Over the past two years he'd been missing, he had grown; emotionally as well as physically. He was a good 6 inches taller than Minuki with a thicker neck and broad shoulders. Fair enough, he was tall but still a good bit shorter and scrawnier than Luther when he was his age.  
The other boy whom he was chatting to, was one of the element guardians, Danny. His hair was short and dark brown with spikey sideburns and big blue eyes that sparkled when he was happy.  
Minuki noticed they were sparkling now.  
"What about them?" she asked, continuing to sip from her glass delicately.  
"Aren't they cute together?" Naminé squealed happily.  
Minuki could feel the sweet juice and ice cream stop halfway down her throat and try to shoot back up.  
She swallowed with difficulty.  
"Kyyhhuuugwha?" she gurgled.  
"Minuki don't speak like that it's disturbing." Naminé scolded.  
"What on earth do you mean, 'cute together'?" she hissed angrily.  
Naminé carefully adjusted her sunhat before answering her friend's question.  
"Look at them, Minuki-chan," Minuki reluctantly glanced over at the two boys in uncertainty. "You couldn't convince them to be happier, could you? And quite obviously judging by Danny's expression he adores Kamina."  
"Too bad Kamina's too dense to notice.." Minuki mumbled through her straw.  
"What was that?"  
"Eheh… Just me talking to myself."  
The boys were walking towards them as they sat at their table in the cosy café on the outskirts of Paris.  
There had been no more Demon sightings since they'd arrived a few days ago so they had decided to take a break and tour the beautiful country before heading to their next hotspot. Danny slipped on a loose slab on the road and nearly toppled right over until Kamina caught him in his arms, blinking at the younger boy who was blushing at the contact. Though she hated to admit it, she knew Danny had the hots for the older boy, Kamina.  
Heck, so did most people but that was because he was so damn loveable.  
"Kamina-kun can I ride on your shoulder for the walk?" she heard his minor, Kerocho, whining.  
"If you want little buddy," Kamina chirped happily.  
She noticed Danny giving Kerocho a friendly smile. The two got on, but the affection and friendship between Kerocho and Kamina drove him crazy with envy. It was plain as day, and both Minuki and Naminé had already sussed this.  
Women's intuition.  
"So do we start walking later today? Y'know after lunch or something?" Kamina asked, taking a seat next to Naminé. Danny stood behind him as Kerocho nuzzled his master's neck lovingly.  
"Sure if you want, but we better make sure to fit in all of the landmarks," Naminé pointed out.  
"That boring crap?" Kamina huffed, flopping back over his chair. "C'mon, seriously Naminé?"  
Minuki grinned at him knowingly.  
Neither of them enjoyed drab grey buildings and their drab grey history so she knew the two could spend some well earned alone time together.  
"What about you, Danny?" he asked, tilting his head back to look directly into the younger boys face. He blushed a little, and Minuki began to resent him a little bit. If Kamina wasn't so dense he'd agree that it was possibly the most adorable and arousing face ever. But of course the neko only blinked at the sudden redness.  
"Sorry Kamina-kun but I agree with Naminé-sempai…" he mumbled shyly.  
Minuki's resent was immediately wiped away with a strange but absolute admiration. So he wasn't the type to agree with everything willingly. And even though it didn't completely satisfy with his crush, Danny would stick by his opinions.  
"Yay! My little Danny-chan!" Naminé squealed happily, throwing her arms around him.  
Kamina pouted a little at the fact that his only chance of a guy to guy conversation was wiped. But he cheered up when Naminé asked him to buy another few drinks for Danny and herself. As usual, he was happy to oblige to his crush's will. After they had left, almost immediately, Minuki and Danny were joined by the other three; Kaiza the lightning guardian, Bianca the flame guardian and Baki the minor of the younger generation.  
"Afternoon Danny-kun!" Kaiza chirped happily to her friend.  
Minuki's face was marred with a scowl.  
The bouncy blonde and herself did not see eye to eye one bit. Firstly, she was reckless and young which gave her immaturity that the ever idle Kamina accepted and the fun-loving Naminé welcomed.  
Secondly, (though she hated to admit it for Kamina's sake) it was clear she was the new ringleader of the group so shy little Danny who wouldn't hurt a fly agreed and followed her willingly whilst the surprisingly quiet Bianca glided along behind her too.  
Minuki was also aware that Kaiza was her love rival as she had an obvvious crush on Kamina, almost 5 years her senior. She could honestly not be bothered with her monkey like jabbering this early in the afternoon.  
"You'll never guess what Bianca's just told me!" she squealed as the older girl's cheeks tinted pink.  
"Is it really ok for you to be blurting your conversation to the whole café?" Minuki grumbled.  
After a momentarial glaring match, Kaiza continued. "Bianca likes one of us!" she giggled.  
Minuki continued to sip her ice cream float, with only one ear tapped into the conversation. "Like?" asked a puzzled looking Danny.  
"You know! Who she admires!" Kaiza explained happily.  
It seemed to Minuki that Bianca didn't want her personal feelings overheard but she made no move to halt the lightning lion. Danny was showing a ghostly frown though; a slight edge in his usual gentle expression that Minuki had never seen before.  
"_Bianca-chan says she likes Kamina too_!" Kaiza said happily.  
The air seemed to still for a moment. The impact of her words didn't have that much of a blow on Minuki who was expecting something ridiculous like this, but Danny was sitting with wide unblinking eyes that took up his entire face. Tiny beads of sweat had formed on his hands and his skin had gone a stony grey colour.  
He was absolutely devastated.  
But Minuki realised the other two couldn't know about it and rushed in to distract the other girls from the water guardian's frozen frame.  
"Could you yell that a bit louder Kaiza?I think there's a deaf old lady in Australia who didn't quite catch that." she joked cuttingly.  
Kaiza scowled at the lack of attention her outburst had received but kept her lip buttoned as Kamina and Naminé returned with ice cream floats.  
"You guys up for a thrilling tour of Notre Dame after this?" Kamina gushed with fake enthusiasm.  
Bianca blushed and Kaiza grinned at his humour.  
"It's not as horrible as he's making it out to be girls," Naminé tutted, ruffling the neko's hair affectionately.  
"Hehe! Well what about you, Dan my Man? Ready for the excitamundo of Paris?" he asked, punching Danny's shoulder lightly.  
The younger boy flinched at his touch but snapped out of his horrific trance long enough to shoot him a weak-and slightly grim- smile.  
"Danny? You okay?" Kamina frowned, leaning in closer as he noticed the grey skin and wide eyes.  
_Oh god_, Minuki thought. _He chooses now of all times to be observant_. Shooting Naminé a look that she knew the angel would be able to read as 'he's in a scrape', Minuki once again dived in on Danny's behalf.  
"I think all this heat's just wearing him down a little," she explained. "Go up to your room and get outta the sun for a while."  
Kamina scraped back his chair anxiously. "I'll take him up."  
Minuki grew alarmed. This was obviously a bad idea if Danny were to break down halfway towards the hotel suite.  
But luckily help was at hand.  
Namine stood calmly and wrapped her arm protectively around the younger boy's shoulder. "I'll take him. I don't think Danny-chan is up for today so we'll have to keep him inside." she said coolly.  
Minuki marvelled at her brilliance and nodded in agreement.  
"By himself?" Kamina frowned, evidently worried.  
"I'll be fine." Danny croaked in reply.  
Before there could be any further discussion, Naminé whisked him out of sight and back to the hotel; leaving the others to finish their drinks in silence.  
They managed to climb the two flights of stairs and slide the key through the lock before Danny collapsed against Naminé in tears; unable to hold back anymore and just waiting for his lungs to burst and eyes to go dry and barren like everything else seemed to be around him.

* * *

Thank you for reading right up to the end!~

_Amy Galloway_


	2. A Day in Paris

Demon Guardians is (c) Warattari Panini, a collaboration manga drawn by me and written by Nicola Goodman.  
The first series is nearing completion, and we have the second season planned out, which is when this story is taking place.  
Please note that if you haven't read the manga, you might be getting a little confused by what's going on.  
You don't need to have read it to understand this story but it helps. Here is where you can read it: .com/gallery/#Demon-Guardians-volume1  
Please enjoy the story; I welcome constructive critiscm and reviews!~  
_Note: 'Minors', as mentioned throughout this story, are Kerocho, Baki and Ruskow, who are like mini version's of the Guardians. (Bar Ruskow- he's just there..), they have animal like features and wings~ and 'baka' means idiot (:  
_This chapter contains heavy _DemonShipping_ which is _MinukiXKamina_. Don't flame!

* * *

Demon Guardians

"Naminééé~!" groaned Kamina, for the thirty first time that day. "Why do we have to stay inside looking at all these god awful paintings of people with weird noses?"  
Minuki slumped against his shoulder, groaning in unison.  
"They're not awful they're wonderful masterpieces. Kaiza-chan, look at that one!"  
The Guardians were all observing the paintings in the Louvre in Paris, before heading off to their next hotspot of Demon sightings.  
"Doesn't it take a whole DAY just to traipse around this place?"  
"This 'place' is a work of art too, Kamina-chan." Naminé smiled.  
Kamina blushed. "It's a GLASS PYRAMID, Naminé-chan!"  
"Isn't it wonderful?"  
He gave up, throwing his arms up in exasperation. Kaiza giggled happily and Minuki shot her a warning look.  
The younger guardians were happy being towed along by the senior, as she explained in depth each painting and answered questions like a real guide would. The minors all stared at the art works, from Kaiza and Bianca's bags, eyes filled with wonder and astonishment at the human skill.  
"They're not going to miss us," Kamina grinned as the group wandered down another corridor. Minuki returned the smile and they linked hands, returning to the bright sunshine for a drink.  
Clouds drifted along like plumes of cotton candy and Minuki breathed in the busy French air.  
"I have change, Minuki, if you want an ice cream." Kamina was saying.  
She gave him a thumbs up and wandered to a nearby stall selling all kinds of sweet treats. Minuki stared in confusion at the letters and prices posted everywhere. She struggled with English as it was, without having to confuse herself with French.  
The smiley Kiosk lady beamed at them.  
"Bonjour!"  
That much Minuki could handle.  
She was about to reply when the woman reeled into a long, complicated speech about her offers and prices and additional merchandise that left Minuki blank. At her elbow though, Kamina coughed nervously.  
"E-Eh, Madmoiselle, je voudrais…" and he began to tell the seller what they wanted.  
His cheeks were red and Minuki could see it was something he didn't like to show off about.  
She stared, slack jawed.  
"Merci, bonjour!" the lady grinned, handing over two strawberry ices. As they left, Minuki was still stari-  
_wait isn't bonjour hello?_  
(**A/N:No, it actually means 'good day' so she was saying, 'thank you have a _GOOD DAY'_**)  
_Oh.  
_-ing at Kamina. He hadn't known a single word in English three years ago, how come all of a sudden he was bilingual?  
"I didn't know you were such a French whiz!" she said, peeling the wrapper off of her ice cream. Kamina blushed at the compliment.  
"L-like I told you before, I travelled a lot after Luther…"  
"How many languages do you know?"  
His face reddened. "Eh…"  
"List them for me."  
When the cat boy glanced at her face, he noticed she was not angry or mocking but genuinely intrigued and impressed.  
"Japanese, French, Spanish, German, Chinese, Russian, African, Italian and Norwegian."  
Minuki frowned, but it quickly broke into a smile.  
"And you still don't know English?"  
He nearly shoved his ice cream in her face. "Give me a break! That is one hard language!"  
Minuki laughed out loud. "It's not so hard, here, let's try something,"  
Kamina turned to face her, trying to scowl but having little luck.  
"'He-llo', say that for me, like this: 'hello'."  
"'He'-?"  
"'Hello'."  
"'He'-?"  
Minuki was clutching her sides now, Kamina's expression of effort and confusion sparking a serious hyperactive giggle inside her stomach.  
"Hell if I know!" he huffed.  
"No, no, lose a few letters and you've got it!" she laughed.  
Soon, Kamina was laughing too and French locals passed them with bewildered expressions which only made them laugh more. Minuki produced a camera from her bag as Kamina wiped tears from his eyes.  
"C'mon, let's go make some memories!"  
And so they did, linking arm and arm as they walked the street and tried on all the strange hats and glasses and t-shirts on the stalls before being shoved away. They strolled over bridges several times and waved at people on boats passing below and some people waved back. As it grew darker, Kamina had an idea.  
"Let's go to the Eiffel Tower,"  
"Why there?"  
"Because it's the most iconic landmark of France!" he took her hand as they waved a bus down. "And they're lighting it up tonight!"  
Minuki couldn't resist the idea.  
It sounded… Kind of like a date.  
In fact, the whole day had been just one Kamina-packed dream. Similar to the time she and Luther went on a date. The thought made her glum and Kamina picked up on this quickly. She was touched he was never too _baka_ to notice her occassionally.  
"What is it?"  
"Mm.. I was thinking about the time Luther and I went on a date."  
Kamina looked down at her-she never thought that would happen- and blinked. "You two went out?"  
"Thinking back now, I guess it wouldn't be so bad if we did, but Luther told me he already loved someone."  
"Oh?"  
"I thought it was you."  
"Oh!" he hit her playfully over the head before standing abruptly as they turned a corner. "There's the Tower, Minuki!"  
She followed his gaze and grinned.  
It was rather magical, all of the lights shining and twinkling like a scattering of stars. The warm air had resided to a cool evening breeze as they looked up at it's beauty in fascination. "What about you, Kamina?" she asked rubbing her arms. The cat boy wrapped her in a hug and they swayed on the spot.  
"What about what?"  
"You."  
"What about me what?"  
She giggled. "Did you and Naminé ever go out?"  
Kamina pulled a face. "Yeah, right. She doesn't like me that way you know that, Minuki."  
She felt sad then, for she had a chance with Luther and now a perfect day with Kamina in _Paris_ of all romantic places on earth. Another giggle.  
"Nyu?"  
"Just thinking how much more romantic this is in comparison to Luther's date."  
"Why? Where'd you go?"  
"The sushi bar at lunch break."  
Kamina chuckled. "Are you kidding? Sushi bars scream _romance_. Where do you think they film all those romcom's nowadays? Vegas?"  
The two laughed, hugging one another under a starlit Eiffel Tower.

* * *

Thanks for reading right to the end!

I'd love reviews and ideas on what you think! Don't worry fangirls; there shall be yaoi next chapter~  
_Amy Galloway_


	3. Attending The Sickly

Demon Guardians is (c) Warattari Panini, a collaboration manga drawn by me and written by Nicola Goodman.  
The first series is nearing completion, and we have the second season planned out, which is when this story is taking place.  
Please note that if you haven't read the manga, you might be getting a little confused by what's going on.  
You don't need to have read it to understand this story but it helps. Here is where you can read it: /gallery/#Demon-Guardians-volume1  
Please enjoy the story; I welcome constructive critiscm and reviews!~  
_WARNING: Mild Yaoi and DannyXKamina and LutherXKamina hints (:_

* * *

Demon Guardians

Kamina entered the hotel room as quietly as he could, and shut the door with a soft 'click-cachunk' behind him. He took his shoes off at the door and padded into the bedroom.  
Being as he and Danny shared a room, he didn't want to wake him, because he knew the other boy wasn't feeling well. He hoped now that it was night time and it was cooler he'd be feeling better.  
He was probably already asleep.  
Kamina sat down on his own bed and with a heavy sigh flipped open his mobile. His heart thumped. The wallpaper was a picture of himself, Minuki and Luther at the park in their hats because the wind was biting cold. But they all decided to switch, so that Kamina wore Luther's favourite top hat with a sophisticated expression, Minuki wore Kamina's beanie pulled down to cover her eyes and Luther had Minuki's fuzzy red earmuffs grinning with a hint of laughter in his eyes.  
Kamina remembered how he'd leaned over him, his body pressed against the neko boy's back. How they went to the café afterwards and shared a sundae.  
It was so special.  
Was Minuki bringing him up such a good idea? The last words Luther had ever said to him…  
"..._Keep searching_…"  
He knew now the damage it could do to his mind. That was because of their friendship wasn't it?  
He forced a sad smile. It was so strange that at first they loathed each other, yet now Kamina wanted nothing more than Luther beside him. He blushed when he realised that meant lying down on his bed.  
Was he serious with Minuki when he said he loved someone else?  
Who?  
Argh!  
Why was this bothering him so much? There are so many other things worth concern. One of the things being he was a dead man. How else could you describe a sudden absence for three years? Or, in this case more.  
He might as well be dead. He lifted his shirt and stroked the scar along his stomach. It still stung horribly. No other person could have survived a sword through the stomach without a miracle.  
Or black magic.  
Even now he felt it faint in his veins. It either weakened his guardian blood, or powered a new kind. He lay back on the bed and sighed. This all hurt his head. And only he knew about it. He decided to check up on Danny.  
Slipping through to the adjoined room, he glanced at the single bed where a body layed motionless except for the occassional heave of his chest as he breathed. Kamina wandered closer and was surprised to find Danny with eyes open looking out over the city. It was really stunning, yet also gave Kamina a weird taste in his mouth. He adverted his eyes before he caught sight of his reflection.  
"Hey, Dan my Man," he whispered, patting the younger boy's shoulder.  
Danny looked up at him with a smile. He certainly looked fine, but there was a sad looking barrier behind his eyes that Kamina couldn't see past.  
"Feeling better?"  
Danny propped himself up on his elbows. "Yeah, it's cooler now so I'm not as stuffy."  
Kamina nodded. "It was a real shame not to have you there today," he continued.  
"But did you still have a good time?"  
Kamina blushed.  
When he looked back, Danny was giving him a funny look.  
"Y-yes, but like I say it wasn't as good without you..."  
Danny blushed too and the two sat in silence for a little while, content in each other's company. Kamina and Danny got on great together, which was a relief for the senior being as he was 'outnumbered' by girls. They knew what to talk about and each others sense of humour.  
There was a soft knocking at the door. Danny swung his legs off of the bed, an immediate instinct to open the door.  
"It's fine, I'll get it- we don't want any French maids clambering over you do we?" Kamina laughed, gently pushing Danny down by the chest.  
He rose and walked to the door. Danny fingered his shirt where Kamina had pressed his fingers and felt his face turn hot.  
Turning the handle, Kamina eased the door wide, and smiled when he saw Bianca nervously shuffling her feet outside. "Hey there," he said, friendly.  
He wasn't sure how to approach this girl but liked her personality despite being a bit withdrawn from the group.  
"Em, Mr-"  
"It's allright to call me Kamina."  
The girl blushed and nervously continued, holding out a sleeping bundle in front of her. "Kerocho-sama wanted to stay with you tonight,"  
Kamina nodded and took the sleeping minor from her hands. He shook him a little before resting him on his shoulder. "Lazy so and so."  
Bianca giggled and he felt her reserved nature relax slightly.  
"Did you enjoy, the Louvre whilst we were out, Bianca-chan?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.  
She beamed. "Oh yes mr-er, Kamina, it was really interesting and Miss Naminé was really informative about each painting and…"  
Kamina liked the way she spoke. He hadn't heard her say an awful lot before but now that she was talking this much he caught a foreign ring to her silky smooth voice.  
"…but you don't seem too interested in art, Kamina-kun, i-I'm sorry if I'm boring you…"  
"Not at all, Bianca. It's fun listening to Naminé act like a teacher." he chortled.  
"She talked about you for a little while…" Bianca coughed fiddling with her hair. She didn't tell him Kaiza-chan had asked continually until Naminé gave in. Kamina blinked in surprise. "Really?"  
Bianca started, blushing slightly. "Miss Naminé said she missed you after you left and how reckless you all were when you were kids."  
She noticed Kamina's eyes and face soften at this. The flame guardian turned to go but said one final thing over her shoulder before scurrying back to her room.  
"She also thinks you look very handsome."  
Kamina's jaw dropped as he tried to imagine Naminé saying he was handsome.  
_Wow_!  
This really was turning into quite a day. He put Kerocho on his pillow before joining Danny once more in his room.  
"What were you two talking about?" asked the younger guardian out of innocent curiousity.  
"Bianca-chan told me Naminé finds me handsome," Kamina confessed rubbing his head in embarassment. He knew it was ok to tell Danny this, but he wasn't sure he could ever talk to Minuki about it.  
"Well…" there was a mumble from the bed. Danny was staring at his shoes, looking a mixture of embarassment and shy. "Y-you are quite good l-looking…."  
What Kamina saw before him was a younger version of himself, confessing to a younger Luther. It was like stepping into the past.  
He panicked.  
What had Luther told him? Why was Danny saying this? What was he supposed to do? "_You're so cute when you're flustered…_" **thank** you inner Luther but you're not helping the cause! _Wait_…  
Cute…  
Kamina sat beside the younger boy and smiled heart warmingly. "And Danny, you're actually kinda cute."  
This was it now, what happens next will determine just how Danny feels about him.  
"…. Uhn …."  
Uhn?  
**UHN**?  
Three letters?  
_One word_?  
**UHN**?  
Kamina started to panic again. This had never happened between himself and Luther it was like he was on a line, jumping in and out of each side.  
_Do I like him_?  
_Do I not_?  
**_Do I like him_**?  
_**Do I not**_?  
Then he caught a glimpse of Danny's face raised to the moonlight streaming through the window. There was a shine on the bridge of his nose, in his eyes… And on his lips. Functioning without auto-pilot, Kamina slid a hand up Danny's face and knotted it in his dark brown hair. Danny blinked, his cheeks glowing pink. Kamina gulped. This was different from all the other times he had held or been held by Minuki or Naminé or even Kaiza-chan. Why is that?

Kerocho stretched out on the pillow beneath him. This must be Kamina's room.  
But where was his master?  
Kerocho never admitted it before, but now he didn't mind so much as Kamina did look more like a man. It was cute reaction he got the first time he said it; what with all the modest stuttering and blushing. He drifted into the other room as he thought back to the old times when Luther was still with them. He hated it when Kamina had to leave after him, but in the end it was for the greater good wasn't it?  
Kerocho came to an abrupt halt when he saw two figures sitting on the bed, their lips locked in an embrace.  
It was Danny and Kamina.  
He blinked. Wow, Danny must sure have some charm to get Kamina into kissing him this early. He was a tiny little bit jelous but decided to leave it and retreat to his pillow, hoping for some normality in his dreams. But judging by the fact he was a 50cm cat minor with wings and fought demons, it wasn't likely.

* * *

The next chapter the Demon Guardians get their new location- **SPAIN**!

_Er_… London 8D;;

Please review and tell me what you think. Maybe for my bigger chapter next time, I'll request a BETA reader? Maybe?  
Thanks for the constant support!~  
_Amy Galloway_


	4. Of Flashbacks and Faces

Demon Guardians is (c) Warattari Panini, a collaboration manga drawn by me and written by Nicola Goodman.  
The first series is nearing completion, and we have the second season planned out, which is when this story is taking place.  
Please note that if you haven't read the manga, you might be getting a little confused by what's going on.  
You don't need to have read it to understand this story but it helps. Here is where you can read it: /gallery/#Demon-Guardians-volume1  
Please enjoy the story; I welcome constructive critiscm and reviews!~  
_WARNING: Mild Yaoi and DannyXKamina and LutherXKamina hints (:  
Mild Yuri with KaizaXMinuki, MinukiXNamine and NamineXBianca. Along with the usual stuff._

* * *

Demon Guardians

When Kamina woke up, the first thing he saw was Danny lying upon his bare chest under the crisp, hotel bed sheets. He began to panic _big style_, and threw the sheets off in a fluster, to reveal Danny fully clothed. He let out the breath that he'd been holding in. The younger boy shifted at the abrupt movement, stirred from his sleep.  
"Mmnn…" When he saw his face was pressed against Kamina's shirtless chest, he felt his cheeks flame scarlett, and he sat up quickly, babbling apologies.  
"Da-"  
"I'm sorry, so sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm sorry, I-"  
"It's alright," Kamina shot a hand out to catch his chin and gave him a winning smile. "I should be the one apologising to you for waking you, after you felt ill yesterday…"  
Yesterday….  
What happened yesterday? Then it hit Kamina like a kick in the groin. He remembered everything and his own cheeks went bright pink as he lowered his hand. Yet already, he was compelled to think and look and touch the water guardian. No, he thought firmly. Let him get his head around this, act calm, keep cool- "Kamina-kun, does taht make us a couple?"

"**NO**! **I REFUSE**! _**NO WAY**_, **Naminé**!" Minuki had said, throwing herself onto the spare bed, _fuming_.  
"Minuki-chan, please-"  
"**NO**!"  
They were arguing over the sleeping arrangements between the two rooms.  
It was supposed to be Naminé and Bianca, Kaiza and Minuki. But the red head was not having it _at all_. Kaiza wasn't too thrilled at the idea either but had given in because she wanted to please Naminé-sempai.  
"Why can't Bianca and I share? She's my junior!"  
Naminé frowned slightly, hands on hips. Her hair was tied up in a towel because she'd just stepped out of the shower. Another towel was wrapped over her body but she had to pinch it in with her arms which made it difficult to look strict.  
"But Kaiza-chan here is Kamina's junior." she said.  
Minuki scowled and folded her arms, socks scuffing the soft beige carpet.  
"So?"  
"You're not suggesting that she go sleep with Kamina do you?"  
Minuki blanched. Kaiza's eyes sparkled at the thought and Bianca blushed.  
"C'mon Lion girl, we're rooming." Minuki snapped, dragging the lightning guardian into the next room with a dark expression. It was so shady in fact, Naminé didn't try and say goodnight. "She'll have my head for this," she sighed, staring after her friend with a small smile on her lips. "Just means all the more Bianca for me!" she chirped, throwing her wet arms around the blonde who smiled back.  
This wasn't bad at all.  
"Minuki-chan? _Minuki-chan_? _Minuki-chan_!"  
"**GODDAMIT WHAT**?"  
"_You're on my side of the bed…_"  
"**Screw it**!" the devil hissed, throwing her pillow to the floor and curling up in a frustrated ball.  
"_Night Minuki-chan_."  
"**BRAT**."

The sound of running water was drowning out Kamina's pacing from the other side of the door.  
Thank god.  
Were they a couple?  
_A couple_?  
Was he ready?  
What would haappen?  
_What did he want to happen_?  
_Argh_! This was insane!  
He clutched his head, toussled his hair and bit his lip. A nervous wreck, much?  
He decided that Minuki's company would calm him down. Heck, a good dose of Kaiza-chan sounded good right now. He scribbled something on a bit of paper for Danny because the bath water was too loud for any sound to get across.  
Then he slipped out of the door and down the corridor to the girl's rooms.  
A sleepy looking Ruskow passed him and he stood shocked for a moment or two. When the man noticed him staring he stuttered a 'Good morning' before walking on quickly.  
_Wow_, he thought once he was a good bit away. The wolf had been walking with only a light cotton shirt on and white jeans. Both were unbuttoned, revealing a hefty six pack and pale chest and the hem of his boxer shorts.  
When he came to the girl's door he realised too soon he had only a pair of jeans on himself and his hair was still a mess. He sighed. _Too late to go back now_. He knocked and the door opened before he'd finished.  
It was of course, Kaiza, dressed and ready to go. "Kamina-kun! Good morning!" she beamed.  
Kamina grinned back, realising he liked her hyper yet polite morning greetings.  
"Hey, cub, Minuki around?"  
She held the door open and he strolled in. He was met by scents of women's deodorant and fresh clothes. It was bright and clean and welcoming.  
_Wonder what our room looks like_? He thought.  
"Minuki-chan's drying her hair in the other room and Naminé-sempai and Bianca-chan went down to book flight tickets for this afternoon," Kaiza explained, folding a t-shirt and placing it carefully in her suitcase.  
"That's right we leave today!" Kamina thought a moment. "Then Danny didn't get to see much of Paris, huh?"  
Kaiza's face fell. "Oh no you're right! That's not fair!"  
He smiled at her sense of injustice.  
"What are you crying about now, Kaiza?" Minuki asked exasperatedely, walking in to meet them. Kamina was taken aback slightly when he saw her in a red bra and khaki shorts. "Morning," she winked at him.  
"Danny-kun hasn't seen a lot of Paris, so I thought it was a shame seeing as we had a great time yesterday."  
Kamina and Minuki exchanged glances.  
"Yeah, it was fun."  
"But, I have a feeling the next hot spot will be even better for Danny." Naminé was standing in the doorway in denim three quarter lengths and a sleevless top. She flashed the group an envelope containing, Kamina assumed, plane tickets. "We're off in three hours, so grab Danny and meet us downstairs for a surprise."  
"Huh-eh-what?" Kamina was saying as Naminé bundled him out of the door. "Naminé; where are we going?" he half laughed.  
She shot him a dazzling smile that made his legs turn to jelly. "**LONDON**."

"Danny! Come on, get out of the bathroom and get your clothes on!" Kamina called, shoving his things into his rucksack and helping load up Danny's things too. Kerocho was already humming to himself, snacking on the room service breakfast peacefully. There was a sound of sloshing water and then Danny peeked his head around the door, looking surprised and wet.  
His hair was spattered with drew drop crystals. "I was having a nice nap there," he laughed. "What's the hurry?"  
Kamina waltzed over and tried to open the door.  
"Kamina-kun! I'm not dressed yet!" Danny protested.  
_Thanks for that…_ "Come on Danny, we're leaving for our next hotspot in three hours, Naminé wants us downstairs now!"  
Danny blinked, then, concentrating, evaporated the water on him and motioned at his clothes. "I'll get changed as fast as I can…"  
Kamina handed his things to him then hurried off to the other room to fix his hair, partly for the reason he'd hidden one of his own hoodies in Danny's bundle to wear. The water guardian brought the light blue jumper up to his face and blushed happily. "Kamina-kun…."

They reached the foyer ten minutes later, luggage in tow and faces red from running…  
...Or the twenty second kiss they shared outside the room before running.  
"Ok? You guys ready?" Naminé asked, turning on her delicate heel towards the revolving door ahead.  
"Nami-wai-sur-pri-" Kamina panted, leaning on Danny whilst gasping for air. The younger boy blushed at the heavy contact but his face was already red so the others didn't register the darker shade.  
"Ah, of course, of course," she tutted, winking at Minuki who was blinking in confusion. "You're gonna have to listen carefully to this ok?" her voice was serious now.  
"There's tremendously good news and horrifcly bad news…" She took her time to look at each face in turn though she couldn't hold Kamina's gaze for long. "The good news is, someone just recently woke up and joined us…"  
Naminé stepped clear to reveal a chibi eagle minor sitting on her suitcase. There was a mixture of cheers and gasps as Kerocho fluttered forward excitedly to greet his best friend.  
But Kamina was frozen.  
Naminé gave him an apologetic look. "Which is why this hotspot is dangerous to the team. It might mean that Luther's back with his demons."


End file.
